


Home Team Advantage

by shaqfu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (please don't tell my mom that I wrote this), Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Cheerleaders, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the way that that cheerleader cheers on that football player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Keith, you can do it!” Lance shouted from the sidelines as he watched the receiver sprint down the football field.

 

It was late September and despite the chill in the air, Lance still felt warmth in his cheeks and stomach. There was something about Keith that made Lance nervous and excited. Just seeing the football player made Lance want to cheer even louder than he could.

 

As the clock ticked to zero, Keith kept running with the defending team close on his heels. Avoiding every tackle, Keith ran into the end zone. Quickly, Lance ran into formation with the rest of his cheer squad to celebrate the newest touchdown for the Altean Lions football team. It was also their newest win.

 

“I swear, Keith always plays better when you cheer for him,” Allura turns to Lance and says after they finish up the touchdown cheer.

 

“Yea right, he can’t even hear me under that helmet,” Lance replies, shaking the his hands in exasperation at the captain. In this moment he wished that the male cheerleaders got pompoms too so he could add emphasis to his frustration.

 

Allura reassuringly pat his shoulder, “I’m just telling you what I see, Lance.”

 

Lance looked over to where Keith was standing on the sidelines. He was going in for a high five with Hunk just as Hunk swept him up into a bear hug. It seemed that the excitement was infectious. It could also be from the winning touch but Lance was going to pretend that it was from his expert cheerleading.

 

———

 

“Dude, I have never seen you run so fast,” Hunk said in disbelief with hands up, ready for double high five. 

 

Keith walked to the sidelines, gladly returning Hunk’s gesture. He took a sip of water and cocked his head. “Really? I mean it could have been adrenaline but I feel like I wasn’t running  _ that _ fast.”

 

Hunk smirked, “You sure it doesn’t have to do anything with Lance’s cheering?”

 

Keith’s face went red. “No, no it didn’t!” he squeaked out, clearly embarrassed.

 

“Whatever you say,” Hunk responded sweeping Keith up in a bear hug. “With this touchdown, we won the game! I’m seriously so proud!”

 

After the declaration of pride, a rumpled Keith was placed back on solid ground, ready to celebrate with the rest of his team.

 

———

 

Lance didn’t mind being on a cheerleading squad with a bunch of girls, he had their back and they had his. It was moments like these that he slightly regretted it.

 

“Lance, when we get to the diner, you have to sit next to Keith. I know you usually sit next to Hunk and all but he can sit on your opposite side. Seriously, you guys are perfect for each other. As the captain, you need to listen to me,” Allura said to Lance from the driver’s seat of her car, snuggled up in her varsity jacket.

 

Lance groaned and rested his head on the dashboard. “Guys please, he doesn’t like me that way.”

 

“Lance, you know that’s fake! He so likes you!” one of the girls shouted from the backseat.

 

“Yea, plus who wouldn’t pass up Keith? I bet he’s great in bed! He’s strong, but not too big, and he’s like the perfect looking guy. Even his mullet is cute when he puts it up in a ponytail.” The small freshman sitting on the middle seat chimed in.

 

Lance cringed over the thought of Keith’s mullet.

 

“But really though, who’d pass up Lance? He’s all bendy and stuff,” Another said, reassuring that Lance was just as popular as Keith.

 

“Guys, please!! I’m right here,” Lance whined, turning around to face his fellow squad-mates in the back seat.

 

Allura chuckled as she turned on her blinker to turn into the diner parking lot.

  
  


Already seated in the middle of the dining room were a handful of cheerleaders and football players. Allura quickly sat next to Shiro, the football team’s captain. Once she sat down and shrugged off her jacket she made angry eye contact with Lance to where there was an empty seat next to Keith.

 

“Hey Lance, are you gonna sit next to me,” Hunk asked excitedly, prematurely pulling out the chair next to him and patting it.

 

Lance paled and walked over to his friend. “Sorry Hunk but I think I’m going to sit next to Keith today,” He admitted, almost asking for approval from his friend.

 

“Oh! In that case, I’ll just sit next to you, and you can be in the middle like some weird football sandwich.”

 

Lance let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. With a nod, the two friends moved to where Keith was.

 

“Is this seat taken?” Lance asked, pointing to the seat closest to Keith. 

 

Keith turns around to look at Lance. 

 

“Yes,” Keith began. 

 

Lance felt his heart drop.  _ It’s just a seat, it’s no big deal. I don’t even have a chance with Keith, why do I care? _ he thought to himself.

 

“It’s taken by you,” Keith finished. The look on Keith’s face obviously read “that sounded cooler in my head” but before he could say anything, Lance let out a bark of a laugh and sat in the seat, thankful for acceptance.

 

Keith’s whole face was red with embarrassment. “Sorry about that,” he whispered not making eye contact with the cheerleader.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Lance reassured, putting his hand on Keith’s thigh to show his sincerity.

 

Suddenly, Keith’s eyes were on Lance’s hand. Now Lance was the one to blush.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he yelped, moving his hand to his own lap. The rest of the table quieted to pay attention to the commotion that was happening towards the end of the table.

 

As Hunk reassured everybody that nothing was happening, Lance found himself lost in thought.

 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you do that to Keith? Guys don’t just touch other guys like that. You can’t just do that. Yea you know he’s interested in guys but he’s probably not interested in you! There are so many girls on the squad that would be better for him! He’s so broody though, he probably wants to date a theater person or something or maybe one of the cross country girls…or boys! Either way, he probably doesn’t like you. You know better than that. _

 

“Lance, buddy, what are you ordering?” Hunk asked with a nudge.

 

Lance was startled by the touch. “What? Oh,” he filled in the blanks when he saw the waitress hovering by him. “I’ll have a plate of those deluxe nachos, like the appetizer thing—“

 

“You order the same thing every time you’re here. Extra jalapeños and a glass of water too?” the waitress asked.

 

Lance gave a bright smiled and nodded, thankful that he didn’t have to make a bigger fool out of himself tonight in front of Keith.

 

For the next few minutes Lance talked to Hunk about the game until he felt a sharp kick at his shin. For the second time in the the diner, Lance made a fool out of himself by jumping in his seat. He looked up to see Allura staring him down and making a quick motion with her head. Lance knew that was code for “God damnit Lance, if you do not talk to Keith I will make you.”

 

Lance quickly ended his conversation with Hunk and turned to Keith who was looking down at his phone.

 

“So Keith,” he began, failing to sounds casual. “Did you read  _ Metamorphosis  _ for class yet? It’s due Friday right?”

 

Lance swore he heard Allura groan behind her hand.

 

Keith looked up at his phone to answer Lance. “I actually read it this summer, so I really don’t have to but I’m probably going to read the parts I’m fuzzy on sometime tomorrow probably.”

 

“Oh wow, you understood it? I had a really hard time focusing on it! Like I know he turns into a bug and stuff, but I don’t think I really get it, you know? Maybe we should hang out during lunch or after school one day and you can help me get a better understanding?” 

 

_ Oh no. You did not just suggest that. You didn’t suggest hanging out with Keith, you barely know him!  _

 

Keith let a small smile escape, “I’d really like that, Lance, how about Wednesday? We only both have practice that day, right?”

 

Keith was absolutely right. For once, Lance’s schedule was open. As a high school senior, applying to colleges, dealing with cheer, and having a very big and busy family, Lance sent a silent thank you to every god he could think of for having an open slot of time.

 

———

 

Late September had this spell that made people always forget how cold it actually was. Lance sat on the bleachers, Wednesday evening waiting for football practice to finally end. Despite freezing in his sweatshirt, Lance watched Keith run back and forth catching passes with incredible tact and precision. It was mesmerizing to watch him, almost as if Keith was playing specifically to impress Lance.

 

After a particularly fast-paced passing drill, Keith stepped to the sidelines and took of his shirt. Once his shirt was off, he made eye contact with Lance and smirked.

 

That was definitely for Lance.

 

Lance sat silently on the bleachers, with his mouth hanging open. Maybe Keith was interested in him and thought he wouldn’t admit it to anybody else, Lance was really excited.

  
  


“Hey,” Keith greeted, shirt thankfully on, as he met up with Lance waiting by the locker room made specifically for the football players. Lance was leaning against the fence attempting to look cool, but in reality he was just shivering hoping that Keith would hurry up. Lance nodded in Keith’s direction, followed by a shiver that wracked his whole body.

 

Keith pursed his lips, “Are you cold? Wear my jacket,” he demanded as he handed over his varsity jacket over to Lance. With a grunt of gratitude, Lance wrapped himself in the leather and wool. He hated to admit it but this was starting to feel a lot more like a date than a study session. Maybe that was Lance’s subconscious’s plan all along.

 

Walking across the school parking lot, Keith led Lance to his red 1989 Ford Aerostar. Something about the ugly minivan seemed oddly fitting for Keith. Plus Lance really couldn’t complain since he had to share a car with three sisters and currently didn’t have a ride to school. 

 

“Do you mind if we go to my place for this, my Mom isn’t home right now so we’ll have some peace and quiet,” Keith explained as he turned the key in the ignition.

 

Lance agreed and they drove in silence.

 

They drove through the side streets of their small town, moving towards Keith’s house.

 

“It’s kinda funny,” Lance starts. “You’re a football player and I’m a cheerleader and honestly if this was some bad teen movie I’d think you’re about to bring me to your house to make out with me instead of helping me with understanding  _ Metamorphosis. _ ” 

 

Lance was ready to leap out of the moving vehicle after what just fell out of my mouth.  _ How could you betray yourself like this? _

 

He began to sputter, “J-Just igno—“

 

“Who says I can’t do both?” Keith asked completely calm as he turned into the driveway of the small faded blue ranch at the end of a dead end.

 

Once again, Lance was speechless.

 

Staring at Keith with his lips parted in shock, Keith leaned over the console and pressed his lips to Lance’s.

 

Instantly bringing Lance to reality, Lance reacted to Keith and instantly began to kiss back.

 

It was intimate, as if Keith had been planning this for a while. It clearly was just a chance of fate that brought them together but making out in the front seat of Keith’s car with leaves falling from the big oak tree in front of his house around the car, Lance couldn’t help but think this was the most Teen Movie Moment of his life. He would personally have to thank Franz Kafka himself.

 

Keith broke apart from the kiss, lips wet and cheeks slightly pink. “Let’s go inside. I heard you’re incredibly flexible.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Lance, I’ve been having wet dreams about this for the past week, please we gotta do this,” Keith whispered to Lance as Lance grabbed his calculus book out of his locker.

 

Lance closed the locker with Keith trailing behind him, looking a little smug. “Oh Keith, I didn’t know that little fun fact about me wearing my sister’s clothes sometimes had so much power behind it for you.”

 

Keith made a noise in the back of his throat that was a clear mix of embarrassment and excitement caused by Lance’s casualty. How was he able to say all of this while walking down the hallways of their school?

 

“I’ll see what I can do, but on one condition,” Lance continued, lifting up his finger. “I want to wear your jersey at some point?”

 

Keith looked confused, “Why, it smells.”

 

“Yea, it smells like you,” Lance shot back.

 

“Oh.”

 

Keith began to blush at the thought of Lance wearing his jersey, baggy, draping over his wiry frame. Maybe just wearing underwear underneath—that was enough.

 

“Fine, when do you want to do this?” Keith asked making up his mind.

 

Lance let a devilish grin break out. “Friday, it’s the day before spring break. Get the announcer’s box key, I’ll get the uniform.”

 

———

 

“Allura, I need something from you,” Lance whispers to the cheer captain as they sit next to each other watching the three volleyball games going on in front of them.

 

Lance had to time this perfectly. Both Lance and Allura took gym class too seriously to have a secretive conversation in the middle of a game. Therefore, the only option was the one game rotation they didn’t have to play.

 

“What’s the matter, Lance?” she asked, looking concerned.

 

Lance suddenly felt nervous. “Alright, so,” Lance began and leaned in to whisper the situation.

 

“Lance Sanchez,” she hissed. “I will not let you get cum on my brand new uniforms.”

 

Lance’s face twisted into a look of mortification.

 

“But, I’ll let you use the old ones we have from last year that I took because I couldn’t part with them,” she continued.

 

“Wait, how many do you have?” Lance asked, a little suspicious.

 

“Don’t worry about that. Now, have you considered putting on lip gloss?”

 

———

 

“Pidge, I need a favor,” Keith asks, as he sits down across from Hunk and Pidge at their lunch table.

 

“You need to borrow their robotics homework?” Hunk asks through a mouth full of sandwich.

 

“No, I need the key to the announcer’s box.”

 

Pidge’s face immediately contorted into something mischievous, “What reason, Keith?”

 

Keith gulped, “Well, there’s this thing…Lance and I wanted to,”

 

“You want to make out in the announcer’s box?!” Hunk yelled.

 

“Hunk please,” Keith pleaded in a whisper yell, blushing profusely.

 

Meanwhile, Pidge watched the whole exchange with their hands placed under their chin, considering all their blackmail themed options.

 

Keith turned Pidge, hoping to get an answer. “What do you say?” Keith asked.

 

“Sure, yea, but the next time I need a favor, you can’t say no, ok?” Pidge responds as they pull the ring of keys out of their backpack, throwing them to Keith.

 

“Yea, anything.” Keith says with a nod.

 

———

 

“Hey Keith,” Lance whispered to the boy sitting next to him.

 

“What Lance, class is about to start,” Keith responded, not looking up from his notes.

 

“Hey c’mon, look at me,” Lance begged, trying to get his boyfriend too look at him for a moment.

 

“What’s so important?” Keith asks as he looks up at Lance.

 

“Hope you aren’t distracted all class,” Lance whispers, grinning as he lifts the hem of his t-shirt. Under the shirt was the unmistakable fabric of the girls cheerleading uniform.

 

“Is that,”

 

“Mhm,” Lance gives a lazy smile and then blows Keith a kiss. “It’s going to be a long first period for you, huh.” 

 

Keith sunk down in his seat, blushing, a little turned on. Lance was absolutely right, this was going to be a long school day. Something then clicked, if Lance was wearing the top, was he wearing the skirt too? Slowly, Keith turned his head to look at Lance. There, right above the elastic of his sweatpants was an all too familiar red of the cheerleading skirt. Immediately, Keith coughed and sat up in his seat.

 

“Is something the matter, Keith?” his English teacher asked.

 

“No, I uh, just realized something, about my next class,” Keith stammered, a little frazzled.

 

The teacher looked concerned but nodded.

 

“Next class, my ass,” Keith heard Lance whisper under his breath.

 

———

 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Keith fiercely whispered as soon as he got close to Lance on the bleachers.

 

Lance lifted his sunglasses, as soon as he saw Keith. “I guess you saw what else I was wearing.”

 

“Now’s not the time for jokes.” Keith responded through grit teeth. “I literally am half hard from just walking over here because I kept thinking about how close was I to seeing this. Come on, let’s do this.” He continued.

 

Both Keith and Lance beelined for the door of the announcer’s box. As Keith fumbled with the lock and key, Lance draped his arms over Keith, peppering his temple with kisses.

 

The gesture was sweet but it was clearly fueled with something else. Pushing the door open, Keith guided Lance to the counter where all of the equipment was placed. Without looking, Keith kicked the door closed with his foot.

 

Lance let himself fall on the counter as he pushed away the microphones and other various equipment. Keith quickly reached for the hem of Lance’s t-shirt revealing the the top of the women’s cheer uniform underneath.

 

“Shit,” Keith breathed out, taking a moment to look at his boyfriend.

 

The box was hot, all still and stale air but none of this could even bother Keith with the site of his boyfriend in front of him.

 

Both of them were silent, staring at the sight of each other. Lance looked Keith up and down. He was breathing hard, his hair sticking to his neck and forehead.

 

“I should take my pants off,” Lance whispered.

 

Keith just nodded and at the same time they both sprung into action.

 

Lance pushed down his sweatpants as Keith furiously kissed him.

 

“Wait, are you wearing lipgloss?” Keith pulled away to ask.

 

Lance’s cheeks turned a light shade of red. “Allura suggested it, is it too much?”

 

“No, it’s nice, I like it, it’s good. I’m gonna kiss you so hard that it’s gonna come off, anyway.” Keith admitted, through heavy breaths.

 

Gripping Lance’s now exposed thighs, Keith bent down to continue kissing Lance.

 

With ease, Lance bit down on Keith’s lip, signaling that he wanted Keith to open his mouth. Wordlessly, Keith allowed Lance to probe his mouth with his tongue. Keith sucked on Lance’s tongue, it was messy and spit filled but the urgency of finally doing this and the fear of being caught just made the kiss perfect for the situation.

 

Standing up to get better traction, Lance rutted against Keith, dragging the skirt up to reveal just exactly how hard he was to Keith. Pre-come already lacing Lance’s underwear.

 

“I don’t know what to comment on, the fact that you’re so hard, or that you’re just wearing briefs underneath this,” Keith commented, smugly.

 

“You have no room to talk,” Lance said with a smirk, pawing at Keith’s crotch. 

 

Just from the simple touch, Keith let out a groan.

 

“Let’s do something about this,” Lance responded, unzipping Keith’s pants.

 

Tracing the outline of his dick through his underwear, Lance looked up to face Keith with a smile. Once they made eye contact, Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s underwear. Keith gasped in satisfaction.

 

Just from the simple touch, Keith relaxed, all the while feeling like a live wire. Lance’s rough hands touching his sensitive skin simultaneously brought Keith peace and completely riled him up.

 

“Are you going to just hold it in your hand or actually do something?” Keith impatiently hissed.

 

“You’re lucky I’m not a tease,” Lance answered, getting back to work.

 

With ease, Lance began to stroke. Lazy at first, and then rapidly picking up speed. With every stroke, Keith thrusted into Lance’s hand, attempting to get more traction.

 

With his other hand, Lance grabbed Keith’s hair. Despite Lance’s hand giving precise and swift strokes to Keith’s penis, their make outs were the familiar hot and sloppy kisses from earlier.

 

“Lance, Lance, I’m close,” Keith stuttered.

 

“God, you always come so fast. Just don’t get anything on the skirt,” Lance teased. 

 

Despite those words, he mercifully sped up the movement of his hand.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t a t-tease,” Keith answered, getting lost in Lance’s touch.

 

“I’m here to win, Keith,” Lance answered with a final stroke.

 

Scrunching up his nose and shutting his eyes, Keith finally unraveled, head resting against the wall, cum appropriately hitting Lance on the stomach and skirt.

 

Slowly Keith calmed down, panting heavily. Lance however was still hard. He looked like a mess but completely beautiful. A sheen of sweat was over his face, lipgloss smudged on his cheek, uniform completely disheveled.

 

“Oh shit, let me do something for you,” Keith sputtered, noticing the tenting boner under the skirt.

 

“God, please,” Lance begged.

 

Just as Keith began to push Lance back towards the counter so Lance could sit down, the couple heard the very distinct sound of boot clad feet stepping up the metal bleachers.

 

“Lance! Keith!” A voice yelled from the field.

 

Quickly, Lance slid open the tinted window to see who was calling to them. Below, in the middle of the field were Pidge and Hunk. Hunk stood there in horror, eyes clearly trained on something moving on the bleachers. Pidge, however was directly looking at the two in the announcer’s box. 

 

“Pidge?” Lance screeched. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I forgot!” Pidge shouted and proceeded to sprint off the field. Hunk still standing in horror.

 

Just as the two registered what was about to happen, they heard the door handle and the very obvious curse of a janitor looking for a master key.

 

“Keith, I think now’s a good time for that jersey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm never writing smut again.
> 
> This is a time skip to about april, so their relationship is established and both of them are eighteen.  
> I'm probably...who knows what I'm gonna write next? maybe vampire? fashion icon lance and fashion disaster keith? my ass mayhaps not suffering, thinking about voltron while cutting fabric at work? who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> [EYE EMOJI] ok y'all...I might...write an nsfw follow up chapter to this that involve like the women's cheer uniform because I'm a terrible person. and also it'll be later in the school year so they'll both be eighteen because listen I'm an adult and I'm not about writing illegal porn. ANYWAY, I love to suffer and die and hopefully y'all do too.
> 
> [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) | [commission info](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/post/149196715942)


End file.
